the pured wolf
by zadyon
Summary: this is my first story so im sorry if it sucks


THE PURED HEART

chaper 1: (there will be spelling errors)(im sorry)

The blast of frozon wind caused a chill donw my spine, all the attention was on me and i looked at the limp body on the wolf on the ground. i was shocked, my heart seemd to stop as well as time around me, nothing seemed to move. a grey and black wolf with light sky blue eyes ran up to me.

"are you ok cosmic,im so so so sorry for this, just please let me know your ok," he said.

"ya, im fine." i responded.

the limp dead body was the body of my sister, i have never felt so empty. the tall grass swayed back and forth like a grand father clock.

"thank you for being here for me." i said to grey

"i would do anything for you." he responded, thougts started to race through my head about what im going to do.

"who ever did this i will find and kill them, even if i have to kill a whole pack"

"i will help you i dont want to sit back and do anything" i responded.

"its not like its my sister anyway" he tried to comfert me but i will still angry, i wanted to kill who ever took the like of my sister, better yet anyone who knew about it or helped him. maby i was just angry but i will kill whoever killed my sister.

chaper 2:

after about an hour of me just wanting to kill every living thing i saw, i walked to the warrior den, Grey and a few other warriors were there.A wolf with a tan body and a dark grey underbelly paded over to me

"hey cosminc, im so...so sorry about your sister"

''Thank you, it wasnt your fault"

"hey want to talk for a second, you can come to grey if you want"

''ok'' i said

"Alright grey responded" grey responded "lead the way" he took us to the corner of the den.

"i think i know what pack killed her" he sounded very sirious "we picked up the dark pack sent all over her"

"so was it them" i responded quickly eager to get an answer.

"well there the only one who could of" he replied.

"well lets go, grey do you want to come with"

"hey i wi-" before grey could hecen get his words out tico inturupted.

"i woulent, it was a distraction, they know your are best fighter and our future leader, thye want to get you all angry and then when you go to kill them thye will strike because your fighting on pure anger" he semed consurned for me.

"your right,cosmic if any of us need to go i will, i wont kill ill just harm and let you finish him or her" grey said

"no we arent going we have to wait, then we catch them off gaurd" i replied. tico aggred

"i agree we should wait then strike when they least expect it"

"ok its planed will strike when they least expect us" grey agnoleged cosmic and tico.

the moon started to peek over the horizon and the kill pile was geting low, they a howl sperted out into the air, it was are leader cold heart. all the wolfs in the camp padded to the high rock like birds in migration.

"today are good warior cosmic lost a derr fellow wolf, i was proud to say that she was part of moon clan, im memory of her death we will give her a propor barial, cosmic do you wish to say any last words to her" to moon clan leader had a sothing tone to her voice"

"yes i do," i walked over to her,"ypur were the best thing i could ever ask for, i know that your going to a better place, and i hope you like it there,"

"is that all," the moon clan leader spoke.

"yes thats all". for wolfs started to pick her up, i knew that they were going to barrie her i knew were as well. right undet the maple tree that we alwase went to. i walked to the warrior den and lied my head down next to grey's. a slowly drifted off to sleep. i started to remember something, something that happend a long lime ago.i saw my old self, my young pup self, lying next to my dead mother, then i heard to voices"

"stay trong cosmic" it was my mothers voice,then

"we love you"it was my sisters voice.i bursted up and it was morning.

"morning cosmic, here i cought this just for you" grey said pawing a plumb fresh rabbit to me.

"grey, this is your why my best friend." i paused, "i cant eat this all,"

"well i-" i inturupted him.

"i want to share it with you"

"ok" grey bit into the plump rabbit.

there was a lude howl and it was not a moon clan leader.i walked out of the deen and say a grey wolf with black stripes down his back.

"hey cosmic." i smelted the sent of my sister on him he was the one that killed my sister.

to be continued...


End file.
